Tamed Beast
by russetfurbr
Summary: Alternative ending to 1x06. The kiss that never happened. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: This is just a work of fiction made for fun. I don't own Beauty and the Beast in any way.**

**Tamed Beast **

_"What I am makes everything seem impossible," Vincent said, his sadness reflected in those beautiful eyes that never failed to take Cat´s breathe away. _

_"No," she replied gently, inching closer to him and running her fingers through his soft, wild hair. "Who you are makes everything worthy."_

Her statement had an instant effect on him and his whole body relaxed. His arms, tightly crossed over his chest, slid to his sides, allowing her to get closer. She leaned her head forward, taking her hand off his hair. He registered the lost of contact, but their bodies were so close that it wasn't important. They could feel each other's energy and heat, he could hear her heart speeding up to match his; the lovely scent of her floral perfume invaded his nostrils, numbing his senses to anything else that wasn't her. Catherine inhaled deeply, closing her eyes.

"I love your smell," she murmured.

"I'm not wearing any perfume," he replied confused and suddenly alert; maybe there was someone else close by, but he couldn't sense anyone besides the two of them.

"Exactly," she said smiling and opening her eyes to stare into his.

Their faces were so close. He thanked God for the military and medical training that taught him how to control his reactions; otherwise he wouldn't be able to restrain the wild emotions threatening to overtake his mind, to fight the devastating need to melt himself into her; it was too risky.

"Catherine, don't," the ex-soldier pleaded, almost unable to form the words.

"Why, Vincent? Don't you feel it, too?" the girl asked, placing her right hand over his left arm, tracing the air with her fingertip above his prominent veins, pretending to touch him.

Theirs skins weren't in touch, but he still could feel her tender caress. It was maddening.

"I do, Catherine, and that's the problem. I don't know what this kind of emotion can do to me. I can loose control. This beast inside of me…" he tried to explain, but she cut him off.

"If you change, I´ll just kiss the beast, too. After all, he saved my life twice so I think he deserves it," she affirmed, still smiling confidently.

"Please, don't joke about this. You don't understand," Vincent said, harsher than he intended to, averting his eyes for the first time.

He could feel the adrenaline rising inside his body, the beast fighting to take the situation's control, ready to pounce and satisfy both man's and beast's urges, ready to claim its mate.

"The beast is a part of you, too. There's nothing to understand, Vincent. Unless," Cat trailed off, unconsciously stop breathing, insecurity taking over her, her voice a mere pain-tinted whisper, "you don't want me."

His eyes went back to her instantly, widening in surprise. How could she think that?

All his reservations about their safety abandoned his mind at the face of her reassurance 's necessity. His hands fled to her body at their own accord and he grabbed her by the waist and head, crashing her soft body in his hard one and breaking the space's barrier between them. The beast roared in his ears, satisfied.

"I want you, Catherine. Oh, how I want you!" Vincent managed to say, his voice sounding tortured, before capturing her lips with his and invading her mouth with his tongue.

Thinking, rationalizing, restraining was impossible. He was hers and she was his and fighting that simple fact was not only useless, but unbearable. Their world was reduced to each other at that moment, at the feeling of their skins melting, the taste of their mouths, the endlessly happiness of being together. Nothing else was important.

He had been hers since that first night all those years ago without even realizing it. Sure, he told himself that he wasn't allowed to bring anyone, especially a girlfriend, to his unstable world, but deep down he knew that it was only a excuse, constantly trying to forget those stunning hazel eyes that looked up at him with so much fear.

He told himself that he just felt obligated to watch over her because he saved her once. He told himself everything he needed to mask the real meaning of Catherine Chandler in his heart. It had been the only way to remain sane.

She had been his all along, since they first met, though she never knew that until she saw his face popping up on the computer screen during the investigation of that murder case, drawing her attention so much that her boss had to yell at her to bring her back to reality.

Her life had been a mess since her mother´s murder and she attributed her misfortune on the romantic side of it to that trauma, but she was very aware that she was only trying to hide the fact that she never fell in love.

She believed herself so damaged that she was incapable of connecting with someone at that level. Then, Vincent Keller came back to her life and everything changed; she had finally found the one she belonged to.

The first kiss was explosive, filled with need and desire, satisfying years of waiting, of searching, of loneliness. Their tongues didn't battle; they tasted each with fury, as if both of them were starving for a long time.

Catherine pressed her body against his the farther she could, never really satisfied; she needed to feel all of him touching her, to smell his masculine scent deliciously attenuated by soap, to run her hands through the silkiness of his hair. Vincent was slightly worried about hurting her, simply because he wasn't able to release the tight hold of his arms around her body.

They couldn't tell how long they kissed because none of them wanted it to end. When their lips finally parted, both needing air, he trailed a path of kisses from the corners of her mouth to the base of her neck, still needing the taste of her skin in his mouth.

"I´m sorry, Catherine," he begged, pulling away just enough to look at her eyes. "Sorry for making you doubt. I'm an idiot."

"No, you're just scared. So am I, Vincent, I really am. I just think that the prize of having to deal with all this mess in our lives is too precious to ignore," Cat replied, tracing the scar on his cheek with little kisses and making him shiver; somehow that gesture was even more intimate than the previous kiss. "Although, I have to say that I´m kind of disappointed that I didn't shake you up enough to bring the beast out."

Vincent laughed full hearted, throwing his head back, the sound pure and musical. It was so rare to hear that sound, the girl couldn't help but smile. Maybe it was the rarity of it that made her think that his laugh was beautiful.

"Well, I'm glad that kissing you doesn't make me change. It would be a little inconvenient since, apparently, I can't seem to get tired of it," he replied teasingly, placing a light kiss in the tip of her nose, the corners of his eyes wrinkling beautifully with his smile.

Cat thought that she never saw Vincent so relaxed, so carefree. A flash of ache hit her heart, making her wish that all the things that made him so sad in the past eleven years hadn't happened at all, that she had meet him in an entirely different situation.

But there were no guarantees their paths would have crossed if those horrible things hadn't linked them. Therefore, she tried to suppress her guilt for being, contradictorily, thankful for the tragedies on their lives that brought them together, allowing herself to just be happy for that beautiful moment they were sharing.

"Yeah, the things I have to give up to be with you..." the female detective said, faking a tired sigh.

His expression fell instantly and his voice turned serious again when he said, "There's a lot of things you'll have to give up."

"I know," the woman responded firmly. "And I´m still here."

"It´s just... It´s..." he tried to say, stumbling in the words.

"What? Tell me," she pleaded, knowing that he needed the reassurance that he could tell her anything.

He looked right at her eyes, declaring in a hush his worst fear, "I don't wanna be alone here."

And he placed her hand above his heart.

"Then you'll have to take my heart to keep it company, okay?" Cat said, resting her forehead against his and feeling her eyes watering, overwhelmed by the intensity of their feelings.

"Okay," the war veteran whispered in a sigh, obviously relieved.

She kissed him again, slowing the pace of their passion in order to savor their connection. He had opened the Pandora's Box; they just couldn't get enough of each other. Their hands and mouths explored every inch available of their bodies.

They stood by the window, kissing non stop like a couple of teenagers, cocooned in their love. Vincent couldn't remember being happier, except for his childhood. At some point, Cat wrapped her legs around Vincent´s waist, sliding her hands under his shirt, griping tightly the flesh of his back, and he lifted her up, caring her to the couch, where they spent hours talking, kissing and laughing.

"I don't care. That British guy still has a death sentence hanging over his head so you better warn him to stay away. I'm dangerous," he stated playfully when she said that he was being ridiculous for having jealous of Evan.

"Evan can take care of himself. It'll be fun to see how fast he can run," the detective answered with a smug smile on her face.

The ex-soldier growled, annoyed, which made her laugh harder because, really, he was so cute when he was jealous and she knew he would never hurt anyone she loved, even if it was the guy that kissed her at her birthday's party. She simply knew.

The female detective laid flat on her back, dragging him with her. The feeling of his body's weight over hers was marvelous, though they didn't went any further. Not because Catherine didn't want it, but because Vincent wasn't totally convinced that the beast was under control and he wanted to make sure before making love to her. That was all right, though; they had the rest of their lives to do it.

They also talked about their relationship's rules, the ones they established when they first started to hang out because, obviously, they´ll have to change, as well as some part of their lives. It was nice to just enjoy one another and be able to really plan a future together for the first time.

"Okay, new rule. You aren't allowed to call yourself an idiot anymore," she informed.

"And why is that?" he asked puzzled.

"Girlfriend's privilege," Cat answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Care to explain?" he questioned, frustrated by her avoidance.

"I'm the only one that can call you that," she explained.

The smile that broke in his face could light up half New York.

"Do I have any say on this boyfriend/girlfriend issue?" the ex-soldier asked, playfully, already knowing the answer.

"No. It's a good thing you served the Army; they taught you to not question your superiors," she said very confidently.

"Yes, sir," he responded, faking saluting her in military fashion.

"That's right, soldier, and never forget that. Now, what are you planning to do on the weekend?" Cat asked, smiling wickedly.

**A/N: As usual, italics are quotes from the show. I apologize if it´s not accurate.**

**I got so mad with the end of 1x06. I mean, that was the perfect moment for a kiss. What were the writers thinking? Ugh!**

**Then, 1x07 starts and we find out that Vincent and Cat were planning a weekend together and we didn't get to see it. Talk about torture!**

**So I decided to steam my frustration and this is the result. Hope you guys like it. **

**New chapter on today, guys! I'm so excited! ;) **

**It's too bad that I have to wait until tomorrow to find it on the Web since I don't live in US. Frustrating. x] **

**See ya!**


End file.
